Hunted
by shadowjessica
Summary: One team of robots bent on stealing myrrh...another team bent on protecting it...and one team of teenagers caught all in the middle...All is at stake, and only one side can win. Friends will become enemies, enemies become friends, and all will change.
1. Prologue: Quiet of the Night

Shadowjessica: Yes, I advertised this on YouTube earlier today. I was, and still am, looking for fellow caravaners for the story. I only have one requirement, and that is that they need an autobot partner of their own..although I am welcoming to the thought of just the one I have for my character.

Valeria: Jessica is also welcoming to the thought of us becoming 'Partners' as well-*hits her on head* OW!

SJ: If they saw it on YouTube, then they know that, genious.

Valeria:*rubs head* That hurt!

SJ: I own none of the stuff featured in this story other than my characters.

Valeria:*pushes me out of the way* ….and of course she doesn't own anyone elses characters, either.

SJ: *Knocks Val down with random club* …if I did, however..

*Valeria Tackles me and we fight*:We both would be some seriously productive girls here!

*fighting continues*

Prologue: _Quiet of the Night.._

*Autobot POV*

The night's as black and blue as ever. No sign of the dogs yet. That's not to say that they're not lurkin' out there right now, though. They're not attacking tonight, though. Not this girl, not while I'm around…

They've found a new way to glorify their already enormous power levels. Crystals. They're found in organic populaces called _Villages,_ and groups called _Crystal Caravans _are sent out to gather fuel for them called _myrrh, _annually. They fill these little cup things with it and head back home to charge it up.

However, lately reports have been flooding in left and right about decepticons attacking them, stealing the myrrh they have, and finally killing the robbed groups.

That's why scouts like me have been sent out to watch for it, to protect them, and make sure nothing like myrrh ever falls in their hands.

So long as I'm around, at least for tonight, they won't get anywhere near her at all..

..ugh, Scratch that. Looks like tonight won't be so quiet after all….


	2. Sound of the Day

Shadowjessica: This is my second update in one night! Woohoo! Score one for me for the first AND SECOND updates of 2012. By the way, Happy New Year, Minna! Again, only my OC's are mine…and NO ONE ELSE IS!

Transformers© Hasbro

Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles © Square Enix

Chapter One: Sound of the Day…

The day was like any other. The sun was shining, the birds singing, and the sky cloudless as ever…and the occasional demon's butt was being handed over to them. Yep, today's been pretty productive, alright.

A girl, teenaged at best, walked down a wooded path , her spoils dangling and clanking in the cart behind her. Her friend, Mog, a poofy Moogle, followed along , carrying a chalice devoid of myrrh for the most part. Her hair dangling at her feet, she took every step in prideful stride. Suddenly, Mog fell a little behind.

"It's your turn, Valeria." He spoke. Whistling was all that was heard from Valeria's mouth.

"Val?" more whistling.

"VALERIA!" Mog finally shouted as he dropped to the ground.

"Hehe, calm down, Mog. I'm just playing with you. Here, I'll take it for now. Get your breath, little guy." She replied back, laughing as she'd done so.

"Oh haha, you're hilarious, Val. A comic genius,even." Poor Mog replied back sarcastically.

Smiling, Valeria approached and grabbed the chalice, and petted Mog lovingly as he got back up. She started to turn when her smile faded to a frown and her hair stuck up. She sensed evil nearby. By the time she'd turned, however, evil was in her face.

It stared her down. Its single, red eye kept her paralyzed, but not fearful. She put down the chalice, grabbed her staff in the next second, and the battle ensued. Mog stuck by her side. She struck, and struck, and struck him to no avail. Finally, he reached to grab her, but she rolled out of the way in time. She then stood a second, as if locking on to something and chanting all the same time. Then, fire shot out of her staff onto his torso. He flinched, but that was all, outside of clinching his hurt area with his hand. He then growled. He tried reaching, but Valeria just kept dodging and firing, Mog following suit. Finally annoyed with the game, he knocked away both Mog and Valeria's staff before grabbing her.

"Hand over the cup, girl. You can live as my pet, afterward." He demanded. She struggled to free herself.

"Why? What do you-the myrrh. Never!"

"Hand it…to me!"

"When goblins become birds!"  
>"Insolent, little wench! Hand it to me or die!" He angrily shouted. Valeria then spat in the villain's face as a response.<p>

He then took aim and as he was about to fire, he was suddenly knocked down to the ground by something…big. The knocker then got up and moved toward the villain.

"I'd like to see you try that again, Shockwave." The other, er, thing stated.

The other thing stood up."Autobot trash. You will pay for that! The girl is mine!" He pointed at Valeria. The other creature then turned to spot her to his right, then faced straight ahead at his enemy again.

"Over my extinguished spark, Shockwave!" The yellow and orange creature spat back.

"That can be arranged, dear boy." Shockwave lunged full force at the other guy, but was promptly met with equal resistance as the so-called 'autobot' forced the decepticon away. He then threw Shockwave to the ground, but clever as he was, Shockwave grabbed at the other's arm before hitting the ground. The result: The other creature going down as well.

Not able to stand idly by anymore, Valeria grabbed her staff and cast _Thunder _on the decepticon second in command. She managed to damage and paralyze him, but only for a moment. Shockwave, turning, managed an eerie cackle as he stared down the girl once more.

"Oh dear, a feisty one, aren't you? I was going to keep you and your pet as my pets, but seeing as how you've willingly sacrificed yourself your will to live, I can oblige that as well. Your choice."

"Right. Keep on talking. I'll be your pet when water becomes oil." Valeria spat back.

"Fine, then. Goodnight, doggy!" Shockwave aimed his cannons at the girl and Mog, but as he prepped to fire, he somehow fell to the ground after being hit by another laser. Growling he turned to see his foe standing above him. Before he'd a chance to react, however, he'd received a call from parts unknown.

"Shockwave, return to base at once! I'd like to speak with you on 'urgent matters'." A menacing voice commanded of him.

"Yes, my liege. We'll meet again, autobot. Next time neither you or the girl will get this lucky!" Taking his leave, he took flight and flew off.

Turning to their savior, Valeria and Mog smiled thankfully at him.

"Thank you for saving us." She finally spoke to him.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you, I don't want to think of what might've happened." Mog said in agreement.

Looking down to the smaller beings, he knelt to them and smiled.

"Hey, no problem at all, guys," he smiled and turned serious," but you'll want to be careful around him. As you saw, Shockwave is both cunning and strong. One false move, and you're dead as 'dead spark'." He warned.

The two smaller creatures looked at him questioningly, but turned to another matter.

"So, we never introduced ourselves. I'm Mog and this meanie here is Valeria."

"Hey, I'm not mean," Valeria comically replied, "So, what's your name?"

"My friends call me Hot Rod. I'm an Autobot from Cybertron. Shockwave's from the same planet, but he's a Decepticon, and, unfortunately, there's more where he came from."

The trio sat down, with Hot Rod explaining the Decepticons, Autobots, and everything up until his meeting with Mog and Valeria. Valeria and Mog listened intently as he did so. The hours passed by, and with that day turned into night, where dark shadows await to appear…


	3. Downtime

Chapter Two: Downtime

_sj: I know that I have not updated this story in, like, a week. Im sorry for that, but in exchange, you get something that you never get from me: me using an OC that is NOT mine. She is my friend Anne's and her name is Fire***. The stars are there to keep me from spoiling her FULL name! Oh and as always, I know what is mine/not mine, and so do you. Transformers= Hasbro, Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles = Square Enix._

The fire cackled and burned brightly. Sticks of fish and freshly caught muskrats and field mice for Mog were roasting. Valeria took a fish off the fire, bit, chewed, and swallowed. She then looked up at Hot Rod, who looked deep in thought, and asked him a question.

"So, the decepticons are after us for our myrrh so they can power their own Crystal, right? What are they doing so that they require use of one, anyway?" She asked.

The mech turned to face his new friend, smiled, and gave her the most truthful answer he could. "That's just it, Val. We don't know what they're up to, but we're giving it our all so that nothing happens to you, as well as every other crystal caravan out there. Our mission is to protect life, so they'd have to kill us first before they can get to you all." He explained.

Just then, Mog got up and stated a statement, although random, fiercely.

"Guys, I'm BORED! I want to play something. I know. How about 'Hide the tail of the Selkie'?"

"That was you?"

"What is, 'Hide the tail of the Selkie'?" Hot Rod asked.

"It's- where- you- take a Selkie's- tail and hide it before- AHH- they notice!" Mog stated as he was being swatted by Valeria left and right.

"It's also about to become ''Accidently' tear off the poof of a Moogle!'!" Valeria angrily declared. Hot Rod could only laugh as one of his new friends tried to 'play' with the other.

"You earthlings are the craziest guys I've ever seen."

Hot Rod laughed as he joined in on his new friends' joviality.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"The Earth children are in grave danger…the chosen ones more so."A figure muttered as he stared upon the computer screen before him. Another figure, more effeminate and petite, appeared behind him.

"Agreed. Shadowfire estimates that the likelihood of another attack on the girl with Hot Rod is double of what was previously thought. In other words, she's in more danger than before." She stated.

"Is she then? You know your mission, Stormbolt. Find out what their plans are, and report back when you do."

"Understood, Prime." With that, the being named 'Stormbolt' left the other being, known only as 'Prime', to his own thoughts. He then turned his head to another screen, one which featured a much smaller Autobot on the hunt for 'con activity as well. She had a bright light emanating from her torso area, the housing area for the spark of the Transformers race as a whole.

The small, yellow autobot watched carefully as a girl and her moogle walked by. She watched diligently as they stopped to set up camp for the night.

"I'm getting bored. When's something interesting going to happen?" She quietly asked herself. "Whatever. I'm off. Optimus'll cut me a new one, but I'm falling-"She said when she picked up something on her radar. "Great. Something finally gets going."

So…how'd you like/hate it? Please let me know, for I am dying for answers!


	4. Prologue 2: The Purpose of The Hunt

Sj: …yeah…this is published out of order, but I am still waiting on Anne to get to her email and work on her bit for the next chapter….but I decided to show that I still truly care for this story by posting up the prologue I had written before I started work on the other one that you saw…so, anywho, you know the deal by now: if I ain't rich, I never owned it.

Transformers © Hasbro

Prologue #2: Valeria POV 

The hunt is what makes life surprising.

A long time ago, a deadly airborne poison, _Miasma_, swallowed our world. It's very touch deadly, it's very taste an inch closer to death. However, we have since discovered a way to fight it off, but others have discovered it as well.

Crystals. Our only means of protecting ourselves. They keep us happy, healthy for as long as they are able. However, like us, their power isn't permanent. _Myrrh_, the droplets of energy found in trees, is what keeps them alive. Such powers are guarded by monsters, wizards, goblins, the sort.

There are those who protect the _myrrh_, collect it for the crystals in their respective villages, called _Crystal Caravans_. However, those others that also know of the crystal's powers reign from another world. There are those who seek to gain it, utilize it for their own greedy purposes; then, there are those who are like us, those that seek to protect the_ myrrh_, help us collect it, and collect it for few other uses.

….And I've met members of both sides.


End file.
